


Citizen Yuzu!

by DancingShoes



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShoes/pseuds/DancingShoes
Summary: Javi is left gasping by the Citizen watch ad...





	Citizen Yuzu!

Javi lazily opened his Instagram as he yawned in the early morning light ... and almost choked at the onslaught of beauty in front of him on his timeline! 

He struggled to breathe in for a long moment as he gazed lovingly into the limpid dark eyes, ran his thumb gently over the screen of his phone, over pink-tinged cheeks, smooth forehead, dark eyebrows, his own eyes coming to a halt at the sight of slightly parted plump lips, noting the physical pain he experienced as a result of this gorgeous creature not lying next to him right now in his bed, warm and dozy, pressed up close to him in semi slumber. 

God in Heaven above!! Yuzuru was absolutely stunning in the photo shoot for Citizen watches! Oh ... wait a minute ... yeah, Javi remembered to take a look at the watch on Yuzuru’s slender wrist, but his eyes quickly wandered back to the vision of a face staring out at him. Who on this magnificent earth would be looking at the watch when this beauty was on display anyway?! Were the advertising experts complete idiots? Javi was amazed at their evident stupidity. 

But back to more important things ... he adored Yuzuru’s slicked back hair, exposing a delicate yet still somehow masculine heart shaped face. He felt a sudden urge to kiss the lip balm off those pretty lips, and brought the phone to his own lips so he could imagine doing just that! Yuzuru would think he was being silly if he could see him, Javi thought, and he started to chuckle at the mental image of what he must look like at this moment - ridiculous!

This is what Yuzuru reduced him to, behaving like a teenager with a crush on an idol! 

A quiet noise in the hall registered peripherally in Javi’s otherwise-occupied mind, followed by a sudden high giggle much closer to hand. Javi’s eyes shot to the bedroom doorway where said vision of loveliness loitered, an expression of mirth in his eyes, lips stretched in a wide grin. “Javi! You kissing me on phone again? I right here if you want real kiss!” 

Javi jerked his phone guiltily away from his lips, looked at Yuzuru’s cheeky, happy, gorgeous, squishable face, and had an instantaneous lightbulb moment.

“Come here you cheeky thing you, and sit on the bed for a minute, I have an idea.” Javi batted his curled eyelashes in Yuzu’s direction, always guaranteed to work, and sure enough Yuzu scuttled over quickly to Javi’s side and sat down on the bed with a little wiggle, making himself comfortable, with an expectant half smile playing around his mouth. Javi stroked his thumb along Yuzu’s bottom lip and whispered “back in a minute” as he got up and busied himself in front of the dresser, made a quick trip to the bathroom before returning to Yuzu and standing in front of him.

“Close your eyes my lovely” Javi breathed, and Yuzu willingly obeyed. Javi put some smoothing hair lotion in his hands and worked his fingers through Yuzuru’s raven locks, combing them into position, Yuzu making appreciative noises at the physical contact. “Damn you look good Yuzu!” said Javi, eyeing his handiwork. This was just like the look Yuzu had adopted for his Let’s go Crazy short programme a couple of years back, or Origin more recently. Yuzu appeared so mature, suave, handsome, ....but there were a couple of things missing still. A smear of lip balm to Yuzu's lips, and Javi’s big wrist watch strapped to Yuzu’s delicate wrist later, and Javi was satisfied. 

“Right, you are ready Yuzu ... and so am I - come here”. Javi held Yuzu’s hand as Yuzu opened his eyes, and pulled him to his feet and right into his body, Javi’s arm curling around Yuzu’s waist drawing him as close as possible, his other hand moving to the back of Yuzu’s neck as their lips moved tantalisingly close, each feeling the gentle heat of the other’s breath. Yuzu’s arm complete with wrist watch was folded against his chest, palm pressed against his collar bone trapped by Javi’s torso, beautiful watch on display but ignored of course by Javi who had a much better view to admire!

“So, you kiss me now?” Yuzu enquired, eyes sparkling as he held Javi’s heated gaze.

And Javi did, and wow this feeling of soft, giving, warm lips was so good, he vowed never to kiss his phone again! 

“Javi really ridiculous, kissing phone like teenager....” Yuzu smiled through their kiss, as Javi chuckled in agreement, and carried on kissing the lip balm right off those damn pretty lips of Yuzuru’s!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction.


End file.
